This invention relates generally to apparatus for containing splices between optical fibers, and more particularly relates to aerial apparatus for containing splices between optical fibers and which aerial apparatus is sometimes referred to in the art as an aerial closure, a free-breathing aerial closure, or an aerial breathable fiber closure.
Several of such apparatus are known to the art, however, there exists a need for a new and improved apparatus for containing splices between optical fibers which is particularly useful as an aerial closure mountable to a metal cable or strand extending between poles. Further, there exists a need in the art for a new and improved stacker which stacks a plurality of optical fiber splice trays or organizers in a more orderly manner and which presents the trays for more ready access, one at a time, to cable splicing personnel. Still further, there exists a need in the art for a new and improved grommet which provides improved sealing between optical fiber cables entering and exiting the apparatus and which are more convenient for use by personnel, particularly optical fiber splicing personnel working early, in making a substantially air-tight seal between optical cables entering and exiting the apparatus and the apparatus.